Naruto The Yellow Flash of the No-Names
by Heaven's Ruler
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The Seventh Hokage. The new Primordial and Progenitor of Chakra. When he was doing some paper work he finds a certain letter on his desk. When he read it he is transferred to.. The Little Garden? Now in the Little Garden he makes his way to the top and helps the No-Names against the Demon Lord who took there banner and name. Sharingan!Rinnegan! NarutoxHarem


_**Wrote this out of boredom.**_

 _ **Ok, so for this to work I'm going to have to explain some things. Naruto is basically the 3rd Juubi Jinchuuriki. Kurama will still be in control and he did sealed one of his tails so he still has 9. The 10th tail will be unsealed far later in the story like.. I don't know one of the strongest demon lords appear? Not sure, but I'm planning on something like that after we get through with all of the arcs and then some made up ones. Izayoi won't be in this story. Naruto will have 3 Dojutsus. (Perks for the Juubi) Sharingan, Rinnegan, Rinne-Sharingan. Rinnegan=All elements and 6 paths. So Naruto will also be able to use other jutsus. Oh one more thing.. Sasuke died hehe. Sakura also died by Kaguya if you're wondering.**_

* * *

 ** _Currently in Konoha.._**

"Hokage-sama, you still have to finish this paperwork." Kakashi said to the blonde wearing a white cloak with red flames on the bottom. This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The current only Jinchuuriki and Hokage.

"Alright, thanks Kakashi. You can go." Naruto said to Kakashi who nodded and walked out the door. Right after he walked out Naruto placed his head on the desk.

"My god.. So much paperwork.. No wonder Jiji and obaa-chan sigh a lot." Naruto said sighing. It's been a year and sixth months since the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Hinata died during the war when Sasuke his ex-best friend stabbed her in the heart with Chidori and set her corpse in flames. This made Naruto enraged as he went into his Bijuu mode and fought Sasuke. He wa so enraged he didn't notice that during the fight his eyes changed into the Rinnegan and Sharingan and his Kurama mode gaining another tail. He killed Sasuke turning him into oblivion using the tailed beast RasenShuriken as big as Sasuke's susanoo. After the fight he was grieving over the lost of Hinata for 5 months and did some training to fight it until he had to stop. He became the hokage after another 3 months and also found out that he had 3 Dojutsus. Kurama and Him also noticed that they gained an extra tail shocking the both of them. That mean't that Kurama was the new ten tails and Naruto was the new Jinchuuriki of the Juubi. The two of them decided to seal the 10th tail and only used it when the time comes that they needed it. This was a secret he kept to himself that no one knows including his Dojutsu.

Reason why Naruto kept it a secret? Well, He might have maybe taken away everyone's chakra so no one could use it again. Now don't go calling him a power-hungry maniac like Madara. Unlike them, He did it so no one could use it to hurt others. He saw what everyone did with chakra and assumed it was the best course of action. Naruto basically during the process though, became the Primordial of Chakra. At first everyone freaked out about it for a few months until everyone calmed down accepting the fact they don't have chakra anymore. Hell, Naruto is right now pretending he doesn't have chakra so they don't go demanding him of chakra or use him as a breeding stock.

Naruto then received memories from his clones and smiled a bit. Ever since the war he had been training non-stop on his hand-signs and Jutsus. about 10 each for his Dojutsu eyes which he had to say was amazing. He already mastered the three of them after a year and his other jutsus training. He used about 500 clones and made them master Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. His genjutsu was the first to improve though so no one could find out he still had chakra. Though he would also train himself physically as well. The shadow clones might be god-sent but it won't help train your physical body. Naruto would increase his weights slightly every week doing 700 push ups, sit ups, and 10 laps. He'd use a shadow clone sometimes to do some of his work when he was training.

 _ **"Kit, I told you that you should've just stick to Jonin but noo I want to become Hokage. To do paperwork that'd probably kill an average shinobi."**_ Kurama said to Naruto who got a bit angry.

'How about you do some of this?!' Naruto said to Kurama who snickered and said

 _ **"It's not my job. Now time to get to work Hokage-sama..**_ **"**

"Stupid fox.." Naruto mumbled while going through some of his paperwork. He then noticed a letter on his desk.

'Hmm... Should I read the letter... or Continue this paperwork..' Naruto thought to himself before looking at the stacks of paper on his desk. When his eyes landed on the stack of paper he instantly opened up the letter and began reading it.

' This is a letter destined for those of you with many troubles and extraordinary powers, if you wish to see how far these powers of yours can take you, cast aside your family, friends, possessions, and join us in the "little garden".' the letter said as it began glowing startling Naruto and Kurama.

'Kurama.. Why do I feel like we won't be seeing the elemental nations anymore..'

 _ **"That's because kit... We won't be seeing it anymore because of that damn letter!"**_ Kurama roared at Naruto as they were enveloped in a bright light.

* * *

Currently Naruto is falling down the sky.

'Hmm never skydived that much..' Naruto thought to himself looking around. He saw two girls who were also falling down with him. He looked down and saw a lake right below him.

"Oh fu-" Naruto dived into the water before floating back up.

* * *

" I can't believe they tossed us into the sky without any warning. If they had screwed up we'd all be dead by now." a girl said. She had long black hair tied back with two red bows, and bright blue eyes like Naruto's. She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a yellow bow tied around the collar, a knee-length black skirt and a pair of black heels which are currently all wet.

The second girl had long golden hair, gold eyes, and a slender body. She was currently wearing a white and black battlecloth and long blue boots and a blue skirt. She also had a rapier on her hips as well.

'Wow... these two are beautiful..' Naruto thought absentmindedly.

Naruto caught himself staring at her and the other girl for a moment before realizing what he was doing. He turned away blushing but quickly calmed down.

"So.. What's both of your name? I'm assuming all of us got a letter as well." Naruto said catching the attention of both of the girls.

"My name is Aiz Wallenstein." The blonde hair girl named Aiz introduced herself. The black hair girl began to introduce herself next.

"My name is Asuka Kudou. Nice to meet you." Asuka introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Aiz-chan, Asuka-chan. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto introduced himself doing one of his infamous grins. Aiz found herself smiling when she doesn't usually smile. His aura is just so.. comforting and protective. Asuka couldn't stop herself from smiling as well.

"So..Is she going to come out yet?" Naruto said pointing at the bush where they saw two blue ears.

"Ah... You noticed as well?" Asuka asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I'd hide from the Anbu black ops when they chased me down as I painted the hokage monument, made their uniforms pink, bombed the monument in orange, and other stuff. I was pretty young back then though.." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as Asuka and Aiz were giving him strange looks.

"Did you notice too, Aiz-chan?" Naruto asked Aiz who nodded her head.

"Yes, I did notice as well." Aiz said without any emotion on her face.

"mm.. You can come out now. We know you're there." Naruto said looking at the tree now. Usagi decided to just reveal herself considering they already found out.

"Umm..You know you shouldn't really.." before Usagi could finish she felt someone behind her and saw the same guy who was with Aiz and Asuka. Naruto. Instantly caught off guard she jumped back and landed on a tree only to see Aiz right behind her holding her Desperate chasing her.

 _ **"Birds, constrict her movements!"**_ Asuka commanded as the birds listened to her and dropped black rabbit on her butt.

"Ow... That really hurt." Usagi said rubbing her butt due to the pain. She had long blue hair and red eyes. (look up her look online if you don't know which I doubt because you wouldn't be here if you didn't watch Mondaiji or read it.)

"Yo. Sorry 'bout that but I'm not really comfortable of someone hiding from us and spying." Naruto apologized to Usagi who just smiled back at him accepting his apology.

"Bunny?" Aiz said to herself tilting her head.

"Cosplay?" Asuka guessed.

"What! I do not cospla-" before she could finish Aiz grabbed one of her ears

"AHHH! You're so mean! Pulling off my wonderful ears after the first time meeting me is barbaric!" Usagi yelled screaming in pain trying to get Aiz off of her ears.

"..They're real." Aiz said to herself looking at her hands.

"Woah.. They're real?" Naruto said grabbing one of Usagi's ears.

"Let me feel." Asuka said grabbing her other ear. The two started yanking her ear as she cried in pain.

"W-Wait don't do that! My ears are.. AHHHH!" A scream of pain could be heard in the forest.

* * *

 _ **(Time skip after one long explanation about Gift Games)**_

'So.. Kurama. Do you know what Gift I got then?' Naruto asked the nine tailed fox in his gut.

 _ **"Hmm.. I think I do. A gift from a War God, Spirit, or demon.. I think it'd have to do with that power of destruction in your mindscape."**_ Kurama said to Naruto who thought about it for a moment. 2 months ago he and Kurama were in there mindscape talking to each other about Naruto's spar with his clones. When one of them used a Oodama Rasengan he smashed his fist on the Rasengan causing the Rasengan from what it looks like to break completely surprising both him and Kurama.

"That said, I doubt you would all understand from my explanation alone, so how about we all play a simple game right now?" Usagi said pulling out a deck of cards snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"...Really?" Don't get Naruto wrong here. But, there's a reason why every Casino in the Elemental Nations banned him from there. Each time he went equals each time a Casino goes bankrupt. They had to ban him just from stop losing money and shutting down their business. They would call him "God of Luck" among other titles. Some of them assumed he was even cheating which was impossible as an Hokage wouldn't go as low as cheating in a Casino.

"You see.. There are communities of all sorts in this world. Communities, Collectives, and societies. All of the residents of this world are required to be part of a given community. Rather you could say that if you didn't join one it would be pretty hard to survive if you don't join a community as soon as possible." Usagi said finishing shuffling her cards and snapped her fingers. What appeared was a poker table surprising the three of them.

"Now, I don't mind letting you join the community that black rabbit is a part of. However, if you can't win a gift game it would cause serious problems for us. You'd be in the way.. and real drain on resources. Basically, you would be nothing but trouble." Usagi finished explaining smiling at them.

"Ok, why not. I'd rather not go through paperwork anyway." Naruto said getting up.

"But wait! We didn't even agree to join there community." Asuka said to Naruto.

"Eh, why not. Plus.." Naruto said looking straight at Usagi's eyes making her a bit nervous.

"I can sense her emotions and read her. Nervousness, fear, and desperation. After her explanation on gift games.. I'm guessing that a problem had appeared and that's why you summoned us. Am I right?" Naruto said making everyone widened there eyes.

"H-how did you know?" Usagi said still shocked that he found out.

"Look underneath the underneath. Something I learned from my Sensei. Anyways, let's get started with the game. Even if you're in trouble that won't stop me from helping you, you know? Plus, I'd rather not go through all that paperwork back home. So the only thing I can do is win. I honestly doubt Asuka-chan and Aiz-chan would want to go back too, right?" Naruto finished looking back at Aiz and Asuka who just smiled back at them.

" Yes, In my world everyone would always listen to me. No real challenges appeared as I could always find out and deal with it." Asuka said to Naruto who nodded. Naruto then turned to Aiz who was staring at him in the eyes.

"My world.. I left my Famillia because they were too arrogant and Loki would always try to hunt for the best and do dealings with a corrupt goddess.." Aiz said making Naruto's eyebrow raised for a moment hearing the "corrupt goddess" part but nodded his head and turned back to Usagi who had a bit of tears in her eyes.

"So yep, definitely not going to leave. We're also going to help you too. I won't ever abandon those in need. That's my nindo way dattebayo!" Naruto said grinning at her. To say Usagi was touched is a understatement. He would be willing to help them.. For really nothing at all. They had to abandon there friends, family, and there possessions just to come here when they could've gone back if they wanted. Naruto walked up to her and placed his hands on her cheek wiping her tears away.

"C'mon so tell us how to play." Naruto said as he walked back to the group.

"Right..Please pick base cards from the 52 cards you see displayed before you, but you only get one chance and each person person only get's one card. Speaking of which I, Kuro Usagi, have the ability of judge master. You can't break the rules when I'm around. The Rabbits eyes and ears are all connected to the Little Garden's Central Network." Usagi said explaining the game and her ability.

"So.. Are we going to bet our gifts or.."

"Since this is your first time in Little Garden we won't be betting anything. Though, you could always put your pride on the line." Usagi said smiling at them.

"...What do we get if we win?" Aiz asked Usagi who pointed her finger on her chin thinking for a moment.

"Well, if you win, I Black Rabbit, A servant of God, will do anything that you ask of me."

"Alright, we're in." Naruto said as Aiz and Asuka nodded as well.

"But, before we start. We'd like to take a look at those cards first if you don't mind." Asuka asked Usagi.

"Sure, go right ahead." Usagi said not minding it.

Aiz and Asuka started looking at the cards while Naruto.. Well Naruto was asking Usagi if Little Garden had any Ramen..

 _ **(Small Time Skip straight to the game)**_

"Alright, Let your first game commence!" Usagi said smiling at them.

"Who's going first?" Naruto asked while Asuka and Aiz were looking at each other.

"I'll go first." Asuka said walking towards the cards looking at it for a moment before choosing. After she chose Aiz walked up and did the same as her. Looking at it for a moment before taking a card. Naruto just walking up with a bored expression on his face and taking a random card.

"Alright, flip your cards!" Usagi said as the three showed there cards.

Aiz: Queen

Asuka: Queen

Naruto: King that was holding the Ace of Spades card for some magical reason.

What Naruto got made Asuka and Aiz look at him for a moment.

"...What?" Naruto asked them.

" We did something to the cards to know which one to choose and pick the right one.. But, you just get King when you were talking to Usagi about Ramen?" Asuka asked Naruto who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I got insane luck. A few of my titles were "God of Luck" "Heaven's Favorite Child" "Demon of Luck". The reason why I got those titles is because everytime I went to a Casino they go bankrupt. Which is also why I was banned from entering a Casino ever again." Naruto explained as three girls were trying to process this information. He just went into a Casino... and made it bankrupt..

"Anyways, Let's just get going. I'm up for some drinks or ramen how bout you guys?"

* * *

 _ **(Time skip to the meal!)**_

"Let's see..I'll get 2 black tea's, two green tea, and a pepsi." Asuka ordered.

"Alright, so that's two black teas, two green teas, and a pepsi, right?" The cat-woman waitress said as they all nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back!"

"Ah... I never did had pepsi before. I wonder what it's like?" Naruto said to himself as Asuka looked at him in surprise.

"You don't know what Pepsi is?" Asuka asked Naruto who nodded same as Aiz.

"You see, I'm from the Elemental Nations, a Shinobi world. I'm the Seventh Hokage which is basically the village leader of Konoha one of the five major villages." Naruto said to Asuka who nodded. Usagi already told them each of them are from a different world and timeline.

"Anyways, where's Usagi?" Naruto said as he saw Usagi is not with them.

"She's right now heading to the restroom. So, Naruto I was wondering what's your po-" before she could finish they were interrupted by a large man who took a seat on their table.

"Well well.. If it isn't the weakest community of the East Side.. The leader of the no-names, Jin." The man said smirking at Jin.

"Galdo..." Jin said narrowing his eyes as did Naruto. He can sense the negative emotions in him and he had to say, he did not like this man one bit.

"Who are you?" Asuka asked the Galdo.

"Nice to meet you, ladies. I'm the leader of the Fores Garo community, Galdo Gasper. It's a pleasure to meet you." Galdo said smiling at them.

(Small Skip)

"So you wish for us to join your community instead of the no-names, as theirs have no benefits?" Asuka asked wanting to confirm what Galdo said.

"Exactly, My community, Fores Garo, has won every Gift Game where its banner was bet, and now we control this area. I needn't need to explain our community compares to Jin Russel and his I shall ask you again, ladies. Please join our community community along with-"

"Go fuck yourself in the face." Naruto said interrupting Galdo while everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"Huh?"

"I said go fuck yourself in the face. All of us abandoned our status, possessions, and friends to come here. We don't need to live like a King and Queen here, at least I don't. What about you Aiz and Asuka?" Naruto said turning his head away and smiling at Asuka and Aiz. Galdo face right now was burning red from anger.

"I'm fine with joining Jin's community. Like you said I gave up my status and my worldly possessions to come here. How about you Aiz?"

"...I'll go where Naruto and Asuka goes." Aiz said looking at them as the both Naruto and Asuka smiled at her and she smiled back.

"But ladie-!"

 _ **"Be quiet."**_ Asuka commanded using her abilities making Galdo close his mouth surprising Naruto quite a bit.

"You know, there is one thing I'm curious about. _**Sit down and answer my questions**_ " Asuka said making Galdo sit down trembling trying to regain control.

"Jin-kun." Asuka said Jin's name as he looked at her.

"Y-yes?" Jin said.

"Do these games where your banner, your organization brand name, is bet happen often?"

"Unless it's unavoidable, I would say very rarely. Those bets are basically equivalent to betting your own community itself." Jin explained to Asuka who nodded.

"I thought so. That's why these Demon Lords are so feared." Asuka said then looking at Galdo.

"But.. You're not a Demon Lord. So the question is how did you manage to win all those games without losing once? _ **Answer my questions.**_ " Asuka questioned him and commanded.

"We would kidnap the women and children of the enemies community, and then blackmail that community so that they would participate in the game." Galdo said reluctantly. No one noticed Naruto shaking in anger as his eyes started changing into the sharingan.

"Well, that's quite savage. So I assume that's why all of the communities you've absorbed worked under you so obediently." Asuka said as Galdo continued.

"We've taken several children from each community as a hostage for that purpose." Galdo said surprising Aiz.

"So where are those children right now?" Asuka questioned as Galdo smiled

"I killed them." He said gaining shocked looks from everyone. Naruto at this point had his sharingan spinning wildly trying to control himself.

"They started crying the first day I brought them in. It was so annoying that I killed them without even realizing it. Ever since then, I've killed all the children the same day we bring them in. But if anyone found out about this, it would disrupt the cohesion of my organization. So that's why I take the corpses of the children, and to ensure that no evidence is left behind, I-" Before he could finish a black skeleton arm grabbed him and threw him crashing him into a wall. This surprised everyone as they looked at the source and when they saw it. They all shivered. The source was Naruto who's eyes changed from blue to blood-red as a certain pattern was in it spinning wildly.

 _ **"YOU KILLED FUCKING CHILDREN JUST TO WIN A STUPID GAME?!"**_ Naruto roared as a skeleton appeared right behind him grabbing Galdo again crushing him.

 _ **"JUST FOR A STUPID FUCKING GAME YOU'D KILL CHILDREN AND TOOK AWAY THERE DREAMS, HOPES, AND FUTURE?!"**_ Naruto roared again as he threw Galdo. A sword appeared in one of his Susanoo's hands that looked like the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. No one had ever expected this from Naruto. Since they had met him Naruto seemed always cheerful and always smiled at them. Naruto was livid at this man. He killed children over a freaking game. A FREAKING GAME. Power messes with people yes, but at least Madara doesn't go killing children for a damn game.

 _ **"Fuck the gardens rules. I'll kill you where you stand.."**_ Naruto said coldly as he brought his Kusanagi up preparing to slice his throat.

"""NARUTO STOP!""" three voices yelled. This made Naruto stopped his blade right when it was about to slice Galdo's neck. He looked back and saw Aiz, Asuka, and Usagi who just got back.

 _ **"Don't stop me. I'm killing this scum where he stands."**_ Naruto said to them coldly.

"Naruto, there is one way to settle this. You know the answer to it as well so don't kill him here!" Usagi yelled at Naruto who paused for a moment as the black skeleton around him disappeared making everyone sighed in relief. Naruto activated his sharingan and casted a genjutsu on him.

"You will be playing a gift game against us. If we win Fores Garo is immediately disbanded and we take there name. If we lose by some miracle. Well I'll be shoving a fire cracker up your ass. Is the condition clear? We'll begin this game tomorrow." Naruto said to Galdo who nodded absentmindedly. This scene made everyone sweatdropped. It's only a win-win situation for Naruto and a lose-lose situation for Galdo. A bit satisfied Naruto removed his Genjutsu on him and walked away as the others followed.

"Naruto.. What the hell was that?" Asuka asked Naruto who just sighed.

"The Skeleton was one of my eye abilities. Susanoo. That was the 2nd stage of it as the 3rd stage is the skin and the last stage is the perfect Susanoo." Naruto explained to everyone who was shocked.

"That was just one of my abilities. The one I did just before to make Galdo accept the terms and conditions was Genjutsu. I casted an Illusion on him and forced him to accept it.I also have Ninjutsu which let's me use the elements like Wind, Fire, Earth, Water, etc." Naruto explained to everyone who was just nodding as they follow Usagi.

"Hey, is that it?" Aiz asked Usagi pointing at a certain building.

"Yes, that's Thousand Eyes'..." She said before they heard a "YAHOOOO!" and saw a girl running towards them really fast.

"It's been a while, Black Rabbit!" The girl yelled as she tackled Black Rabbit into the water shocking everyone as she continued rubbing her head in between Usagi's reast.

"Black Rabbit feels the best.. Is this it? Is this where it feels the best?"

"Shiroyasha-sama? Why did you knock me down here?" Usagi questioned before she saw Shiroyasha rubbing her head in between her breast.

"Actually, get away from me!" Usagi yelled throwing Shiroyasha away from her as Shiroyasha was about to crash into Naruto who just raised his foot up as she crashed into it.

 _ **Time skip of the small details..**_

"I am a senior official here at Thousand Eyes. My name is Shiroyasha. Our headquarters is located in the 4-digit gate number #3345." She introduced herself and then continued.

"I know Kuro Usagi from some stuff that happened and I've been helping her out every now and then. As you can see, I'm a very laid-back and beautiful girl." She finished.

"What's a gate?" Aiz asked tilting her head.

"One of the openings that can be found in the walls that divide the different layers of the Little Garden. The smaller the number, the closer to the center. And the stronger you are, the closer you live to the center. For example our community is located to the outer edge of the world. A 7-digit gate number." Usagi explained to them as they nodded their heads.

"Any 4-digit or lower gate number, like where I am, is part of the Upper Levels." Shiroyasha said.

"So... are you strong then?" Naruto asked her as she smiled at him.

"Of course, I'm the Floor Master of the East Side. I'm the strongest host there is." Shiroyasha said proudly making Asuka, Aiz, and Naruto get up.

"The strongest host huh.. Let's spar." Naruto said.

"Indeed. I'd like to face you." Asuka said next as Aiz nodded as well.

"W-Wait! You guys!" Usagi said trying to get them to stop before Shiroyasha stopped her.

"It's fine, Kuro Usagi. I've been lacking in playmates."

"You sound confident, though I have to say I am also confident." Naruto said to her.

"Very well.. But I'd like to check one thing first. Are you looking for a challenge? Or perhaps a duel?" She finished as the area started changing surprising all 3 of them. A bright light started to appear as all 3 covered there eyes and closed them.

When they opened there eyes they noticed the area being very different.

"What the?!"

"There's nothing to be afraid of. This is one of my game boards." Shiroyasha said surprising them.

"This is all just a game board?" Asuka asked amazed as she looked around.

"I am the Demon Lord of the White Night, the spirit of the sun and white night, Shiroyasha. I am one of the many Demon Lords in the Little Garden." She said introducing herself.

"D-Demon lord?" Asuka said amazed. She didn't knew that Shiroyasha would be one of the Demon Lords in Little Garden.

"I ask you there! Do you desire a challenge? Or a fair duel?" She said pointing her fan towards Naruto while Usagi was looking at him with worry. Naruto was just grinning like a mad-man.

"I'll want a fair-fight." Naruto said surprising everyone including Shiroyasha.

"Are you sure?" She asked wanting to confirm what he said.

"Yes." Naruto said confirming her as she nodded.

"Alright then. You'll be fighting one of my dragons though. Usagi count down." She said to Usagi who hesitantly nodded as a dragon as big as Shukaku in front of Naruto surprising him.

 _ **"Naruto, you have to be careful. Even back home Dragons were considered the strongest summons only under the Tailed Beasts."**_ Kurama said to Naruto who only nodded.

"5." At the count Naruto prepared to get into a battle stance and closed his eyes.

"4" Naruto opened his eyes revealing his own Eternal Mangekyou.

"3"

"2" Naruto's susanoo began forming around him and became as big as the Dragon he was fighting.

"1"

"Begin!" Usagi finished. Right when she said that Naruto and the Dragon began clashing. The dragon used it's tail trying to whip Naruto but Naruto blocked it and gripped tightly on the tail. Naruto began spinning the dragon and threw it in the air while performing hand seals.

 _ **"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet Jutsu!"**_ Naruto said shooting a fire as it formed into a fire dragon heading straight to his enemy. The dragon saw it coming and quickly countered it with it's own fire.

 _ **"You are not bad human. I have to say I never met any humans who could control fire and create a huge armor at the size of me. My name is Drago named after my ancestor."**_ Drago introduced himself while Naruto began entering Sage Mode unnoticed and formed a huge Rasengan on his Susanoo's hand.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The Seventh Hokage and the Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War." Naruto introduced himself to Drago as well and threw a three-pronged Kunai at Drago who seemed disappointed.

 _ **"Honestly.. Throwing such a small weapon?"**_ Drago said dodging the Kunai while Naruto smirked.

"I first came to this world to get away from the massive amount of paperwork I have. But now I came here to help the no-names. There are people counting on me to help them get back there community name and banner and take down a demon lord who took it. If I can't take you down then how can I take the demon lord down? So..." Naruto said and disappeared in a yellow flash surprising everyone. When they looked back at the Dragon they saw Naruto's susanoo right behind him holding a huge rasengan shocking them.

"I won't lose! _**Sage Art: Massive Planetary Rasengan!"**_ Naruto yelled slamming the massive Planetary Rasengan down on Drago as he falls creating a huge crater. Naruto eyes began changing back and his perfect susanoo began disappearing as well. He walked up to Drago and looked at him for a moment.

"You were strong, but that won't stop me. I am Naruto Uzumaki. The Yellow Flash of the No-Names." Naruto as he walked away. To say they were all shocked was a understatement. Naruto defeated a dragon! To them dragons are considered a mighty species even if there are very few of them. Each one of them has a power compared to a Demon Lord.

"Naruto Uzumaki wins!" Usagi said raising her hand declaring Naruto the victor while Shiroyasha was looking at him.

'It might get interesting here for a while..' Shiroyasha thought looking at Naruto who was grinning and explaining everything to his friends.

* * *

 ** _Hurray for another story I guess.. I'm still working on The Black Flower and The Shinigami if you guys are one of the people who read it so sorry. It should be out on Friday._**

 ** _Naruto Harem: Kuro Usagi, Asuka, Aiz, Erza, Mirajane, Mystery Girl (From Strike the Blood. You can guess)Mystery Girl (another one from Strike the Blood),Kuroka, and Rossweisse from DxD. (That's all of them. I won't add anymore)._**

 ** _This will have more crossovers that you all will notice in time. I will add communities that consist of them that will be either going against the No-Names or become their allies._**

 ** _If you're wondering if Naruto will kill or not then yes. He will kill. No way am I letting any bastards free._**

 ** _By the way I'm planning on adding Divine Dividing for Naruto maybe. When do you think I should? Sorry about that but I really do love the sacred gear Divine Dividing from Highschool DxD._**


End file.
